Infiltration into the Yakatomi Building
The Infiltration into the Yakatomi Building was a mission planned by Elektra to sneak inside the Yakatomi Building to steal the information about the Hand's illegal operations in New York City. Background at the Roxxon Corporation meeting]] Tasked with the mission by the Chaste, Elektra returned to New York City to reunite with Matt Murdock and take down the Hand. As Murdock refused to help her, Elektra attended the business meeting at the Yakatomi Building with the Hand members who infiltrated the Roxxon Corporation. Using the hacking device, Elektra managed to hack the servers of Asano Robotics, located at the Yakatomi Building to steal the information about the Hand's illicit activity in New York.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku and Elektra defeats the Hand assassins]] The security team found out that the servers were hacked and Hirochi sent a group of Hand assassins, disguised as Yakuza, to find and kill the hacker. They arrived at the Elektra Natchios' Penthouse where they were ambushed by Elektra and Daredevil who easily defeated them. Elektra informed Murdock about the illegal business that "Yakuza" was operating and Murdock reclutantly agreed to help her.Daredevil: 2.06: Regrets Only Infiltration and Elektra at the Yakatomi Building]] With the data from Asano Robotics servers, Elektra learned about the ledger that details illegal business that the Hand and Roxxon Corporation was operating. Elektra picked Matt Murdock, informing him about the plan to attend the gala in Yakatomi Building, steal a key card from Stan Gibson and take the ledger. Also, she noticed that the Hand acknowledged that the operation was compromised and decided to tighten security. steals a key card from Stan Gibson]] Elektra and Murdock arrived at the gala in Yakatomi Building where they were approached by Hirochi. As they spotted Gibson, Murdock spilled some wine on his jacket, using his blindness as an excuse, and forcing Gibson to go to the bathroom. At the bathroom, Murdock knocked out Gibson and his bodyguards before acquiring a key card. Murdock and Elektra then snuck into the 13th floor where Elektra hacked into the security camera and cover up their movements. However, Murdock heard security guards walking through the hallways so together they hid through the building to stay out of sight, using Murdock's abilities. and Elektra find the Hand's ledger]] Eventually, they made it into Hirochi's office where they began searching for the ledger. Using his enhanced senses, Murdock found the hidden safe and crack it, however, the ledger was not inside there. Before they were going to leave, Murdock sensed an electrical current running through the wall and found a way to open it, revealing a new secret doorway to another room. Yet again using Murdock's senses, they found the book filled with all of Roxxon's notes and most important information. Murdock, having heard guards were now incoming, took the ledger and forced Elektra to leave after a lockdown. As the lights across the building went out, Elektra and Murdock were forced to run and hide as the security arrived on the scene. Using the darkness and the element of surprise to their advantage, Elektra and Murdock fought the security in the office, taking them all down before they quickly made their way downstairs to try and make their hasty escape. pretends to be drunk]] Needing a new tactic to get out of the building, Elektra and Murdock ducked into an empty office and pretended to be a drunk couple looking for privacy to have sex. When security found them, Elektra played the drunk one and claiming that Murdock was very rich and could donate money to their organization. The security guards believed their new ruse, especially after one security guard noticed Murdock's blindness and let them go. Aftermath and Matt Murdock check the ledger]] Matt Murdock and Elektra went back in the car and read through the book, with Elektra noting that much of the information listed the Hand's dealings in weapons and drugs and even movements of various laborers from Japan. When she got to the last page, Elektra discovered that she could not translate code in the book, noting whatever was there must be worse than gun-running which was not encoded. Daredevil and Elektra then confronted Philip Cabroni, forcing him to decode the ledger, and he informed them about the shipment at the Bay Ridge Rail Yard. and Elektra find the hole at Midland Circle]] Both Daredevil and Elektra arrived at the rail yard where they found the boxcar filled with the dirt. Before they could process what they found, they were ambushed by the Hand members, disguised as Yakuza, however, Daredevil and Elektra managed to fight back and defeated them.Daredevil: 2.07: Semper Fidelis Later, Elektra tracked the shipments and found out that the dirt was probably delivered to the Midland Circle what Murdock found suspicious. Daredevil and Elektra arrived at the Midland Circle, only to find the deep hole and be ambushed by the Hand warriors.Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin References Category:Events